


Watch Your Back

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, WWE Money In The Bank 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Becky congratulates Bayley after Money in the Bank 2019.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Kudos: 5
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Watch Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Empress

Becky ran up to Bayley as she was about to leave the XL Center, grabbing her RAW Women’s Championship tight to keep it flying away from her. “Hey, Champ!”

Bayley turned around, not expecting—but not offended—that Becky gave her a hug. Bayley knew it would probably be a while before she could hug Becky again.

“How’s my girl, Miss Money in the Bank?”

Bayley laughed. “I’m good, Becky. Dude, it’s going to suck not having you around again.”

“I know. First you getting drafted to SmackDown, and now tonight. I’m gonna miss you and I carpooling together and hiding from Charlotte. But I see things are lookin’ up for you.” She pointed at Bayley’s SmackDown Women’s Championship belt before quickly pointing away from it. “Just wanted to congratulate you before you leave. I couldn’t find you after Money in the Bank ended.”

“I was probably hard to find. They had me film stuff for the WWE Network. I wasn’t even planning to cash in tonight. I was trying to save you from Charlotte. But something told me to cash in and pin Charlotte when I stepped into the ring.”

“Right. Be kind to that belt.”

“I know. I’ll treat it better than Charlotte did for, like, five minutes.”

Becky laughed. “I’m pretty sure that would be it. Listen, I know you have a long flight tonight. I should let you get to the airport so you can make SmackDown. And I gotta drive up to Albany for RAW. Maybe we’ll see each other at the next pay-per-view.” Becky kissed Bayley on her forehead. “Watch your back, Champ. They’re coming for you.”


End file.
